1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a modular-type wiper device to be mounted on a vehicle such as a passenger car, bus, or truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular-type wiper device is an integral unit comprising various wiper components including pivot shafts, a wiper motor, and a wiper link mechanism. Such an integral unit is mounted on a vehicle body. Thus, as compared with wiper devices whose components are separately mounted, the modular-type wiper device has an advantage that the mounting operation is relatively simple and the device strength can be enhanced, as needed, without depending upon the strength of the associated vehicle body. For this reason, wiper devices of this type are being used extensively nowadays.
Such a modular-type wiper device is mounted on a vehicle body in the following manner: The various components of the wiper device are incorporated into brackets, which have a plurality of mounting holes. Mounting seats, corresponding with these mounting holes, are provided on the vehicle body, to which the bracket is fastened by means of bolts and nuts. A problem with this structure is that there is disparity in the mounting pitch of the various wiper components and in the pitch of the mounting seats on the vehicle body. The wiper device must be mounted to compensate for this disparity. Conventionally, the compensation of this disparity has been effected by providing clearance between the mounting holes and the bolts passed therethrough.
Such an arrangement, however, entails another problem; the generation of a positional disparity between the vehicle body and the wiper device itself makes it impossible to effect the mounting with high accuracy.